Love Academy
by bloodytokita
Summary: Que pasara en este instituto ¡ayudame a saberlo!
1. Chapter 1

Una escuela enorme pintada de color blanco con un gran reloj llamada Happy tree, tenia dentro de sí en el pasillo principal a tres jóvenes, dos chicos, que ya todo mundo conoce, pero aun así ya se los presentare, los dos pelinegros, uno de ojos café y el pelo largo recogido de forma singular y el otro de ojos de azules con una raya de futbolista americano en la mejilla izquierda y el pelo corto ,los dos vestían una camisa blanca con el escudo de la escuela, corbata roja y pantalones negros, la chica que estaba en medio de ellos dos tenía el pelo de color negro y ojos carmín, tenia puesta una camisa blanca con el escudo y una corbata roja y una falda escocesa del mismo color, tenía una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar…

¡Bienvenido seas al instituto Happy tree! Apuesto que aquí surgirán muchas historias interesantes, pero para ello necesito de tu ayuda, quiero ver cuáles son las parejas de tu agrado, así que formarlas y yo me encargare del resto…eso si! Por favor no me hagas escribir yaoi! No es que tenga en contra, pero es que me incomoda ,Flippy y Flipqy van a estar separados, puedes emparejarme con quien quieras si quieres, y si quedan algunos solteros, tal vez tu puedas ser su pareja o tu te traes tu propia pareja ,bueno eso es todo a comentar se ha dicho!


	2. Primer dia de clases

En un día despejado, enfrente de n instituto ya antes describido, estaban tres personajes, todos pelinegros ya conocidos

Bloody: ne..ne..n e… ¡chicos no están emocionados de volver a la escuela

Andy: ¬¬ nosotros estábamos muy felices en nuestras casa ya pasamos la prepa no se por que nos haces volver

Bill: si… aparte…¡por que estoy cargando tu mochila!

Bloody. *haciendo pucheros* ¡por que si! Aparte será divertido en que es lo que va a pasar…

Andy: *suspira* ya bueno entremos…si no se nos va a hacer tarde y va a hacer toda una lata

Bloody: hmp tienes razón…entremos nuestra primera asignatura es de *se deprime* matemáticas

Bill: *riendo* problemas con las matemáticas?

Bloody: es que jamás encuentro a la maldita x! es un problema ¬¬

Andy: aquí esta nuestro salón

Entran y el salón esta medio vacío, solo estaban Sniffles , Nutty molestando a Sniffles ,Cuddles, Handy , Russell, Splendid y Splendont, thothy y tres chicas nuevas y un chico nuevo, el timbre sonó y se podía oír el retumbar de los pasos de los que llegaban tarde, todos tomaron sus asientos y el profesor Lumpy entro los primeros en llegar tarde fueron Flaky, Flippy y Fliqpy, Flaky quien se le notaba su nerviosismo agarro e hizo una pequeña reverencia como forma de disculpa

Flaky: sentimos llegar tarde u.u

Flippy imito la acción de Flaky mas sin embargo Fliqpy ni le dirigió su mirada al profesor y actuó con una actitud altanera los tres se sentaron detrás de Bloody y compañía Flaky en medio de los gemelos que no se querían ni mirar, después entraron dos chicas, Petunia y Gigles, Petunia entro indiferente pero se sonrojo al mirar a Handy, rápidamente desvió su mirada después Gigles con una enorme sonrisa , al parecer había logrado lo que quería casi todos los hombres la miraban,exepto Bill, Andy, Flippy, Fliqpy y Cuddles este último le molesto, ante su perspectiva Cuddles era el más guapo de ahí y no se dignaba a mirarla, solo miraba distraído afuera de la ventana, hizo una pequeña rabieta y jalo a petunia a un lugar junto a cuddles , Petunia se sonrojo al ver que Handy estaba a su lado, el siempre una actitud enojada, Petunia le entendía , los brazos de Handy no eran más que simples prótesis, había perdido sus brazos , desde ese entonces se volvió solitario y siempre con el ceño fruncido, eso entristecía a Petunia, volteo a otro lado para que nadie notara que se sentía muy triste, gigles y Bloody se habían dado cuenta pero no dijeron nada , e profesor Lumpy segui9a con sus parloteos al que nadie le interesaba, el momento que todos esperaban había llegado la campana había sonado, todo mundo se levanto de un salto y a paso apresurado se dirigieron a la clase de música, el maestro era digno de admirar… su nombre era mole, era ciego, pero era un experto en la materia, su preferido era el saxofón, todo mundo se sentó, el profesor espero hasta que todo mundo se sentara y comenzó a hablar…

Mole: buenos días muchachos! Espero que estén felices…apuesto que a muchos les gusta esta materia… por eso les pediré que se traigan un instrumento musical ( la voz cuenta) no inporta si no saben nada pueden traer de uno a cuantos quieran…aprenderemos con notas pero si es necesario para los guitarristas con tabla turas…si se les es necesario

EL cuchicheo no se hizo esperar

Bloody a Andy: yo traeré mi guitarra y mi voz

Andy: yo solo voy a cantar

Bill. Yo voy a cantar y tocar el piano

La clase prosiguió entre asuntos de reglas, la siguiente clase era la de educación física todo mundo se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse, a todas les llamo en atención el tatuaje de la nueva

peli-castaño largo hasta la cintura de ojos Pardo, un tatuaje estilo como dos marcas que van desde el centro de su cuello hasta justo detras de la espalda para luego hacer una linea directo hacia la columna, y bajar hasta la ultima costilla. Alli cada linea marca la costilla hasta el pecho. Es verde oscuro

Bloody: lindo tatuaje

Janeth: *secamente* gracias…

Giggles: te pareces a Splendont

Janneth: *ignorando*

Petunia: *dirigiendose a otras chicas*

Petunia: hola yo soy petunia ustedes son?

Izumi: yo soy Izumi pero dime Iz

Flaky: yo Flaky Hatsune

Bloody: a si que eres la tocaya de Flaky? Va a hacer complicado diferenciarte de ella…bueno ya veremos como nos las arreglamos, oyr *morbosa * ese chico es tu novio ¬w¬

Flaky:*sonjrojada* ¡nooo!

Giggles:jeje lo que digas

Bloody: *en un tono socarron* pero si tu no te quedas afuera

Giggles: u-urusae!

Lammy: callense todas! Me estoy tratando de cambiar

Todas: ¬¬

Continuara…

Tarea: díganme que instrumentos llevaran a música nwn y si esta bien su personalidades hoy me diran la pauta que quieran de la historia


	3. atrevete!

Bloody: q tía más pesada ¬¬

Lammy: estoy aquí

Janeth: *arqueando la ceja * cuando dijimos de que no lo eras? Sinceramente eres alguien de lo más desagradable

Lammy: te reto a repetir eso!

Karin: si quieres yo y mi puño te lo repetimos!

Lammy: *retrocede violentamente* no te atreverías

Karin: quieres ver?

Izumi: Karin cálmate…

Lammy:*huye*

Izumi: creo q la asustaste u.u

Las otras chicas no pudieron contener la risita, las interrumpieron cuando dos chicas extrañas entraron

Amy: *con la respiración entre cortada* perdón por llegar tarde

Morgana: si yo también lo siento u.u

Bloody: bienvenidas se, un gusto! Disculpen como se llaman

Amy: Amy lee

Morgana: Morgana death…¡eek! *se queda pálida al ver a Karin y a Flaky y le da un tick*

Karin: te sucede algo?

Morgana:…

Petunia: algo malo sucede

Bloody: encoje los hombros

Giggles: ey! Si no se les olvida tenemos que ir al gimnasio

Flaky: cierto! Corran

*el día pasa normalmente hasta la tarde la escena se sitúa en Lammy platicado con de favor pueden poner la canción de Ghost flower-de otep*

El viento mecía levemente las ramas de un árbol seco y el cielo era nublado…*wii ambientación nwn*

Lammy: todas aquellas son unas malditas, pero me las van a pagar

Pickles: deberías de ratificarlo, me da mala espina

Lammy: que no me tienes confianza

Pickles: *me preocupa que te suceda algo* no, es una tontería asi que deja de actuar de manera infantil

Lammy: créeme que mi venganza no va a hacer de manera infantil

Pickles: ponerles arañas en el casillero no es infantil? *por favor que sea eso*

Lammy: tu sabes perfectamente que no…

Piclkes: las vas a …*por favor no*

Lammy: si …y lentamente

Picles: no no y no! *por favor no te manches las manos de sangre*

Lammy: lo hare! Y no te vuelvas a echar la culpa ¬¬ me quitas el crédito

Pickles: *si me echare la culpa* deja de hacer estupideces

Lammy: ya encontrare el tiempo

¿?: *tono furioso*ni se te ocurra

Lammy y Piclkes: eh?*voltean y encuentran a una furiosa pelinegra apretando los puños*

Bloody: si les tocas un solo pelo te asesinare y no sabes cuanto lo disfrutare asi que mas te vale que te alejes maldita zorra!

Lammy: ja! Sigue soñando rarita…les hare la vida de cuadritos y no sabes cuanto me divertiré

Bloody: ya veremos quien le hace la vida imposible a quien

Bloody: perdonen si es corto el fic pero es q estoy haciendo 3 proyectos de mi escuela pero alguien le kiere decir algo a nue+stra kerida Lammy y se kiere vengar se vale de todo n.n y el siguiente capitulo empieza el amor ewee esperen….awyo no tengo a nadie forever alon me pondré a chillar como sea…hasta luego!


End file.
